Geometry And Basketball
by gyarulikthat2
Summary: Sometimes a miracle happens and I actually update a week after the last update and it isn't a short chapter...Geometry And Baksetball: Now offering something for even the lesbians. OCXKagami
1. Don't Practice On Sundays

**New story for everyone~. This time, I will attempt a Kuroko no Basket story, so let's hope it turns out well. I just recently started the anime, and already, I have the urge to play basketball and be a total Midorima...yeah I would probably be more like a Koganei. I told my friends that if I ever was to play basketball with them, though, that I would use the same technique as my character. Oh yeah, before I forget, thank you Totoro504, a good friend of mine, for giving me some ideas for this fanfic. ROVE YOU AZUSA!**

* * *

It was a dreary Sunday morning that Kagami Taiga decided to practice his basketball skills. Since there was no school that day, that meant no practice, but that wouldn't stop the red haired male. His determination to be the best basketball player in Japan was that strong. He wanted to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch basketballs was his real test, to train himself was his cause~. He traveled across the world, not searching far and wide.

He had already been out there for an hour when he heard someone behind him. 'Must just be Kuroko.' he thought, his attention remaining on the hoop. Never once did it occur to him that the person behind him could be a rapist or a killer that could possibly over power him by hitting him with the basketball in the back of the head. Freaking basketball idiot.

Eventually, though, the thought of a killer did appear in his head after the person behind him remained silent for about five minutes 'Oi,' he said to himself, 'Why the hell is the guy behind me not saying anything? I can hear him breathing, so I know he's still here. Oi. If you're going to kill me, just get it over with! Don't make this like Saw or something like that!' Pushing his thoughts back, Kagami tried to remain calm, still shooting the ball.

"Kagami Taiga-kun." the female voice behind him made the basketball player almost jump out of him skin as the ball flew out of his hands. He whipped around, immediately meeting lavender eyes. Like the voice suggested, it was in fact a girl, about his age, with long red hair tied into a side braid. She was wearing a teal pull-over jacket with the number '34' on the front, and black skinny jeans along with white tennis shoes.

"Were you the one standing behind me?" Kagami asked cautiously, still staring at the girl, who calmly nodded. "Why the hell didn't you say anything!?"

"What? Did you think a rapist or a killer was behind you?" the girl asked, a smirk forming.

"...Hell no." Hell yes.

The red haired girl bent down and picked up the basketball. "My name is Hakura Chinatsu." she stated, looking the other in the eyes again. "If I make this basketball into the goal, you have to go out with me."

"What?" Kagami asked, his voice full of both shock and confusion. "I don't even know you."

Chinatsu let out a long sigh before saying, "You already know my name, I sit next to you in class, I am on the tennis team, my favorite time of the day is from 2-4 p.m. because I like even numbers. My favorite number is 34 because that is the grade I normally get on tests."

"...You sit next to me in class?" How? This had been the first Kagami could even recall seeing this girl, who claimed to sit right next to him. Was she like Kuroko, with almost no presence?

"So now that you know me, will you agree to my deal?"

Kagami thought for a moment, examining her spot that she was standing and finally nodded. She obviously was going to shoot from the place she stood, which was near the opposite goal, so there was no way she could make it.

Chinatsu took a deep breath, her eyes locking on the hoop across from her."With the trajectory of 45 degrees between myself and the goal, minus that by 90 degrees, that means I will need to exert a 50% power to make it in." She muttered before lifting the ball above her head and shooting it towards the goal.

At this, Kagami's eyes widened in surprise. 'Shit. Is she actually going to make it?' He then felt himself begin to panic, remembering their agreement. He was actually going to be tied down by this girl for who knows how long, and she probably would prohibit him from playing basketball. Then, he noticed something about the girl. 'Wait...Why is she running after the ball?' The red hair watched the girl quickly run after the ball.

"Ho shit! Ho shit! It's not 90 degrees. It's 180! No~!" Chinatsu extended her arm out, hitting the ball so it wouldn't fail. "Kagami-kun watch out!" she shouted, seeing the ball going towards his man-jewels, however he was too slow to react and it was a direct hit~.

Kagami fell to the ground, clutching said damaged spot. "You...why the hell did you hit it at me!?"

"Well if I hadn't stopped it, the ball would have hit you in the face." The girl shot back, picking the ball up again. Why was he complaining? He was still alive so he should be grateful. She saved his life in some way.

"I would have preferred the face."

"I wouldn't have." Chinatsu crouched down next to the male before saying, "Kagami-kun, you may not realize this, but your personality makes happy people want to kill themselves. All you have going for yourself is your looks. In some way, I was saving you from a lonely life. You're welcome sir."

"You..." The red haired male let out a growl, glaring at the calm girl.

"I...will be right back with some ice for little Kagami. Even though it's impossible for you to walk, please stay here Kagami-kun." The girl stood back up and walked off the court with the mission to get ice for the injured athlete..

The basketball player must have stayed on the ground, waiting for Chinatsu to return, for about an hour until he finally realized she wasn't coming back. He could feel anger at the girl, but more of the anger was focused at his own self for actually trusting her to get him ice.

"Kagami-kun, why are you laying on the ground?" Kagami turned his head to behind him, seeing Kuroko staring at him with slight curiosity in his light blue eyes.

"A weird girl threw a basketball at me. She said she would be back with ice but that was an hour ago," he answered, standing up with Kuroko's help. It surprised him at how nonchalantly he could say that instead of yelling that and screaming that he was going to kill her.

"She may have been raped while trying to get it." The shorter boy offered with his usual emotionless face.

"Good. I feel like I was raped." The red haired scoffed, turning his head to the side. "Oh yeah, do you know Hakura Chinatsu?"

Kuroko thought for a moment before asking, "Isn't she the one who sits next to you in class? Why are you asking?"

"She was the one who hit me with the ball." Said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"She's always staring at you in class. It's obvious she likes you."

"She asked me out."

With this statement, the blue haired boy's interest was peaked. "What did you say?"

"I agreed to her deal. After that she hit me in the crotch with the ball,"

"You have such a way with girls, Kagami-kun."

"Just weird girls. She used geometry to shoot the ball, but messed up."

"...But she always fails the geometry tests."

After hearing that, Kagami felt the want to find and hit Chinatsu. "If you don't even understand math, don't use it in sports!"

Kuroko reached up to the other male's shoulder, barely patting it. "Well, good luck with the strange girl you have managed to capture the attention of." Quickly, the blue haired boy walked away before Kagami would attempt to convince him to help him.

"Oi. Kuroko, how about-"

"I can't hear you Kagami-kun. We're breaking up." The phantom player cut off as he continued to walk away.

"We aren't talking on phones idiot!" At that moment, Kagami felt his phone in his red basketball shorts begin to vibrate. He calmly answered it and held it to his ear, waiting to hear a voice.

"Sorry, I can't hear you Kagami-kun. We're breaking up."

"Then don't call me!" the red head shouted into his phone, ignoring his feeling of wanting to throw his phone to the ground in anger. If only it was a Nokia, then it would survive the impact of a crazy gorilla smashing it into the color washed concrete. Was today going to be a day dedicated to pissing Kagami off? If so, the world was doing good so far with that girl then a selfish Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Well, whatever." He sighed, taking in the silence that finally returned to the basketball court. He picked up the basketball once more and continued shooting it through the hoop. He enjoyed just doing this, because he found that doing this really helped clear his mind, which is definitely recommended after those two.

Hakura Chinatsu. A strange girl, Kagami branded, but she definitely gave her best at what she tried. Though he wished he wouldn't see her again, the red haired male knew the two would meet again tomorrow after their first conversation today. Hopefully, she would just do her daily routine and stare at him all day, like Kuroko told him she did.

She said she was on the tennis team, he remembered. Up until now, Kagami never knew Seirin actually had a tennis team. Come to think of it, the only team he really knew of was the basketball team. He let out a scoff. With someone like her, she probably used another school subject to play tennis. Something trivial like World History or English. "Ah," He stopped his thoughts, thinking of something, "But if she's on the team, she must be good at it so then-" The male cut himself off, bringing the basketball right to his face. Without hesitation, he threw the ball right at his face, falling to the ground and clutching it. "...The hell am I thinking about her?" He managed through his hurt face, "The only thing I should be thinking about concerning _her_ is how to repay her for that shot she took at me." He held his clutched fist in front of his face, his 'fighting aura' surrounding him.

Standing back up, he took the ball again and shot the ball once more, leaving the court as soon as the orange sphere hit the ground. After that, he went back to his apartment and took a hard-earned nap where he had a dream that his balls detached and ran away from him, claiming that he loved basketballs more than his own balls. He ended up crying when he woke from that horrific nightmare.

* * *

**Me: Pretty short chapter, but I promise to make the following chapters longer. Kagami-chan you make a surprisingly good straight character. You're obviously going to be the Abuto in this story...**

**Kagami: As long as you don't make fun of me a lot.**

**Me:...Yeah! I never made fun of or attacked Abuto at any moment!**

**Kagami: Good.**

**Kuroko: Kagami-kun, don't believe her. She's-**

**Me: Kuroko. Shut up. Now, Izuki~. Beg for reviews and favorites whilst making your lame jokes.**

**Izuki: Everyone, please favorite and review. She will be fine with just a short review, but long and detailed ones are greatly appreciated. When the author sees that some one has only favorite or followed and not reviewed, she dies on the inside. Also, if the author gets at least five reviews on her first chapter, I will confess my love to Hyuuga next chapter.**


	2. No One Cares About The Cupcakes

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and everything.**

**Izuki: Did you get five or more reviews on the first chapter?**

**Author: Ohonhonhon. Yes my sweet Izuki. Prepare to confess your undying love in this chapter!**

**Izuki: Can't you make someone else do this?**

**Author: COWARD. THIS IS NOT THE IZUKI I LOVE.**

**Izuki: Thank goodness then! Kuroko, take it away.**

**Kuroko: What should I 'take away' senpai? Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the author takes claim to only her original character and her jokes. **

**Author: Way to take it away Kuroko!**

* * *

"Kagami-kun, you wouldn't believe the traffic yesterday as I was trying to bring you your ice." That next day, Kagami heard the familiar mundane voice appear next to him. Apparently, she was giving an excuse for her absence after promising to return with ice for his sore jewel after she threw a basketball into them. He was sitting in his desk, staring out of the window next to him like a regular anime main character. But wait! Kuroko is the main character...right?

"I didn't expect you to come back." He scoffed, not looking at the girl. Lies. For the first hour, he actually convinced himself she would return, but it eventually sunk in that she ditched him.

Chinatsu rolled her bored eyes and sighed, "...Go out with me maybe?"

"How about no?" Kagami snapped, glaring at the female. Did she honestly still think she had a chance with him after trying to kill his balls then completely ditching him? Something like that proved that she was a mentally insane person.

"Obviously your balls aren't the only sore thing." The tennis player glared back. So she hadn't kept her promise and he had to lay on the dirty ground for an hour or so. 'Boo-hoo,' she thought, 'I've had to sleep on the ground when I first joined the tennis team. Spartan bitches...'

"If I was to get a girlfriend, I would want a compassionate one who cares about me and upholds to her promises."

"O.M.G. Kagami-kun are you okay!? Do you want me to check to see if your little boys still work!? You know, because I'm a compassionate person like that." Chinatsu sarcastically shouted, bringing everyone in the class's attention to the pair.

Feeling both anger and embarrassment, Kagami roughly stood from his desk and stalked out of the classroom, leaving everyone to stare at the girl.

"What?" she muttered, "He wanted me to be compassionate..." she calmly sat in her desk, resting her head on the cold surface. 'Maybe I'll bake him cookies for practice later...NAW~.' Out the corner of her eye, she saw Kuroko also sit in his desk diagonal from her own. Chinatsu quickly stood up and walked over to the boy, who dully looked up at her.

"Tamaki-kun, do you know if Kagami-kun likes sweet things?" she asked, putting her hands on his desk.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm not particularly close to Kagami-kun. All I know is that he has a big appetite."

"Oh. Sorry Tetsuya-kun." Chinatsu apologized, "Well. thank you!" She smiled, returning to her seat to think about what to cook for her beloved Kagami-kun.

* * *

Once school ended, the students either went to their clubs or went home, so Chinatsu went straight to her tennis club. "Senpai, I need to go give a guy these cupcakes." She held the bag of small cupcakes in front of her tennis captain, who stared from the other to the cupcakes, finally nodding. Receiving her upperclassman's okay, the girl set out to give her baked goods to her love. Luckily, the walk from her tennis court to the gym wasn't that far of a walk so it only took her about three minutes to arrive at said destination.

"Kagami-kun~. I have cupcakes for you!" She shouted, waving happily to the group of boys practicing basketball. They all stared at her, confused as to why she was there. The captain, Hyuuga Junpei, turned to Kagami, who was completely ignoring the girl.

"Kagami, I think someone's here for you." Hyuuga said, pointing to Chinatsu.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." the red head ignored, dribbling the ball while facing away from the happy girl. Suddenly, he felt a deadly aura behind him and quickly turned to meet his captain's Clutch Time glare.

"Get rid of her so we can practice. We have a game soon so we don't have time for you to be playing hard to get with a girl." Hyuuga ordered, roughly pushing the taller male toward the girl.

"...What Hakura?" he asked, reaching the girl who still smiled brightly. To this, she threw the bag of cupcakes in his face.

"Ah sorry!" she apologized, not realizing what she had done.

"Did you make this just to throw at me?" Kagami growled, staring at the small brown cupcakes. Bitches weren't even frosted or put in pretty little paper cups.

"No! I made them to make up for leaving you alone yesterday. Wait, I should have lied and said I spent all night making them and put band-aids over my fingers to look like I burnt the utter shit out of them when I really made them during lunch like a boss."

"I can hear you Hakura."

"I'm a G to tha' D?"

Kagami sighed at Chinatsu's stupidity, not knowing how to respond to her statement. "I have to get back to practice. I'll eat these later." As he was walking away, he felt arms wrap around his waist in a tight grip. Too fast to process, he was lifted into the air and put into a German Surplex. After the pain from the impact of his head to the hard gym floor, he glared into bored lavender eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR HAKURA!?" the basketball player shouted, wrapping his hands around the girl's slender neck.

"I wanted you to eat it while I was around so I could see your happy face." Chinatsu replied with a slightly whiny tone.

"WELL DID YOU HAVE TO GERMAN SURPLEX ME!?" He still shouted, not calming down from his throbbing head pain. The red head could feel himself getting more angry as he stared into the girl's bored, uncaring face. For someone who claimed to like him, you would think she hated his guts by the way she acted towards him most of the time.

"...Yes."

"You're an idiot."

"Hyuuga!" The two quarreling first-years turned their heads to Izuki Shun, who was staring intently at his captain.

"What Izuki?" Hyuuga sighed, cleaning off his glasses.

"I've always loved you. Please go-"

"Alright, let's get back to practice everyone." The captain said once he finished fixing his glasses, completely ignoring his confessing classmate, like everyone else in the gym. That, children, is why you should never try to be taken seriously when you make lame jokes 24/7.

"Izuki-senpai is weird." Chinatsu stated, looking at the frozen in place point guard.

"I'm aware." Kagami sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He also looked back at his upperclassman, wondering if what he said was just a joke or not. If it was a joke, it was possibly the lamest joke he had yet to hear. Perhaps that's why not even Izuki laughed at it.

"Kagami-kun, come with me." The girl's voice brought the taller male's attention back as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the gym. While she was hauling him off, he noticed that she had a surprisingly strong grip for a girl. Then, his surprise went away when he remembered her lifting him up and over her own self, right into the ground.

Chinatsu stopped leading him as the two reached a vacant basketball court behind the one in the gym. "You know, I have to practice because we have a game soon." Kagami stated in an openly annoyed tone, staring at his wrist, which was still in the shorter person's hand.

"Really? When?" The female's interest was caught by the simple mention of a basketball game, which slightly startled the basketball player.

"Next weekend," he replied, nodding nonchalantly when she asked if she could watch the game. "I didn't know you were interested in basketball."

"When I was little, my cousin Mami and I always watched sports when she came to hang out with me. She's actually the one who taught me how to German Surplex someone, you know?"

'Then I will have to _personally_ than her if we ever meet.' Kagami thought to himself, feeling the ache on the top of his head violently returning.

"She's also the one who got me to start playing tennis, which I love." Chinatsu smiled, picking up a lonely basketball and throwing it to the male. Sunihara Mami was the only cousin the red haired girl could actually stand to talk to, since she was on her father's side of the family. Most of the family on Chinatsu's father's side were more easier to have a conversation with, unlike her mother's side, who were made of mostly stuck-up arrogant people.

"So," She stopped her thinking, hearing the male start to speak and dribble the ball in place. "Why do people call you 'Wall Flower'?" Kagami inquired, shooting the ball through the hoop. He wasn't particularly interested in her answer, he just wondered why she would be titled that. The reason this question was brought upon was because he had heard some girls in their class calling her that during lunch when she walked out of the class, apparently to make the cupcakes.

"Ah, that?" Chinatsu picked the ball up and began throwing it back and forth in her hands. "Well, in middle school, I was glued to the wall. The name 'Wall Flower' stuck to me almost as strong as the wall," She answered with a nonchalant expression. "People are really cruel Kagami-kun."

"Seems like you had a rough part Hakura..." Kagami said, utterly shocked at how people could be so uncivilized tot he point that they would actually glue someone to a wall. 'Wait...' he thought to himself. 'How did she get off of the—never mind.'

"Indeed. Those were the dark ages." She nodded, passing the ball back to the player. "My mother is a model, so she is normally traveling around the world, meaning I really only get to see her about twice a year and my father is a host at a Host Club. He's always bringing back girls every night so-"

"Wait." Kagami stopped the girl's back story before asking, "When did the sad music start playing in the background? It's pissing me off because I can't concentrate on not concentrating on you."

"...He always brings back girls every night so it's not like I can really talk to him, so I have to talk to our house maid, Sayuri, or Mami."

"Well," the basketball player sighed, glad that the music seemed to stop, "You turned out okay. I mean, seeing as you don't really have parents to talk to, you turned out better than most people."

"You're right," Chinatsu said honestly, "I could have turned into a total gorilla who was psycho for my sport."

"I have the feeling that was just an attack towards me."

"Of course not Kagami-kun. You're not a gorilla...some times."

Before Kagami could yell at the girl some more, he felt his body freeze as he watched a figure appear behind Chinatsu. "Ha-Hakura...there's something behind you..."

Confused, she turned around, a smile immediately forming on her face as she shouted the name, "Ballsy!" She fell to her knees, petting the rottweiler dog behind her, obviously named 'Ballsy.'

"B-Ballsy...?" The red haired male repeated, slowly backing up from the girl and dog.

"Yeah," Chinatsu smiled, still petting the dog. "I found this dog yesterday after getting the ice for you. He looked so thirsty and I felt bad for him so I just gave the ice to him. While he was licking it, I got a really good look at his face and I realized he actually looks a lot like you so I named him, thinking of you."

"So you named him...Ballsy."

"In honor of your balls, duh." She stated, standing in front of Kagami, who was still backing away from the dog. "What's wrong Kagami-kun?"

"I'm not good with dogs," he replied, staring at the dog next to Chinatsu. After a while, he realized that it kind of did look like him. It had red eyes and an angry looking face. "You know, those kinds of dogs are really dangerous. It can kill you."

"Really? To me, it seems like Naoi from Angel Beats and I'm Otonashi. It's nice to me but mean to everyone else." The girl looked from the rottweiler obediently sitting next to her then to Kagami, who was hiding behind the thick basketball hoop pole. Noticing the boy's obvious fear, Chinatsu pointed to him and looked to Ballsy before ordering, "Attack." to which the dog ran after the basketball player, teeth bared and a low growl being heard.

"Be strong Kagami-kun!" The tennis player shouted as she waved after Kagami, who was running away from the dog while cursing at the female. "He's just shy of love, Ballsy! Show him what the true meaning of love is!"

That Monday afternoon, Kagami Taiga ran for about thirty minutes until he was sure Ballsy was no longer following him. The next day at school, he had decided to kill Chinatsu but was unable to because the girl had brought Ballsy with her, saying the dog would not leave her side. Kagami moved his desk across the room, much against the teacher's orders.

The cupcakes' whereabouts are currently unknown.

* * *

**Author: I really need to work on China Girl...**

**Kagami: You should. I don't care if you discontinue this story until you finish that one.**

**Author: But Izuki will care...**

**Izuki: I will not care.**

**Author: STOP LYING. YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT HYUUGA IGNORED YOUR CONFESSION.**

**Kuroko: Author, you've made Izuki-senpai cry in the corner.**

**Author: In that case...Hyuuga! Since you made Izuki cry you have to do the begging.**

**Hyuuga: This is the only time. Please, all of you readers, favorite and review. Though I say that, the author would rather a review, as she values those more. Whether it is a short "Please update." or a long Totora504-style review, the author will happily accept it.**

**Author: Ho shat. You're an amazing beggar. Better than Izuki...**

**Update(10/30)**

**Author: Never mind Hyuuga. Your begging has only got me one review...three days later. Izuki is a much better beggar. **

**Izuki: Review this story and Chinatsu will hit Kagami in the balls for every review the author gets after this update.**

**Author: YES.**


	3. I'm Back Guys

Twas a stormy Tuesday morning that Kagami Taiga woke from a nightmare with a start. Sitting up in his bed, he tried to catch his breath as he recalled parts of his dream.

"What's the matter Kagami-kun? You really scared me suddenly jolting up from a dead sleep." He jumped at the voice through the quiet dark room. Once he figured out who the voice belonged to, his let out a deep sigh.

"...Hakura why the hell are you in my room? Moreover, _how_ are you in my room?"

"Did you know that key replication is actually very cheap? I was surprised at the steal, and that you didn't notice that I had disappear for an hour after lunch yesterday, along with your keys." The tennis player was completely astonished at how oblivious the other was, and that she actually managed to get away with replicating his house key. 'This was much easier than those times I came through the window.' she thought with happiness.

"I'm going to call the cops." Kagami said as he reached for his phone, which was about a foot away from him.

"I'll tell them you raped me. Now, let's ignore my watching you while you were sleeping-"

"What!?" He exclaimed, ready to choke the red-haired girl, who could say that she was watching his as he slept with such nonchalance.

"Kagami-kun, please don't interrupt me." She held up one of her pale hands to stop the other from talking before she asked her question. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah...I had a dream that the author suddenly got ideas and decided to restart Geometry And Basketball." The basketball player shivered, remembering the horrible nightmare.

"Kagami-kun...It wasn't just a nightmare because the author really is going to start updating again, though she probably won't last for long." Chinatsu stated grimly meeting wide red eyes.

"Ugh. Why couldn't she just give up on this story?" Kagami asked to no one in particular, running his fingers through his dark red hair.

"She has gotten too many ideas from the people around her to just try to keep them in her head. She wanted to share the funny moments that happen in her life." The girl answered quickly.

"Like what?"

"Like her being hit by a car."

* * *

**I'M BACK BABY. After a long needed hiatus, I've finally situated myself and decided what I want to do with my oh-so-pitiful life, so expect new chapters coming your way...if anyone even remembers me... Now, I know this isn't a proper chapter and I only spent about an hour and a half on it, but if I didn't upload something like this to get me started up again, I would have never tried to force myself to finish chapter three, which I will try my best to upload Sunday or Monday.**

**Kagami: Who are you? It's been such a long time since you've written about us, I've forgotten about you.**

**Author: I'm Waldo.**

**Kagami:...**

**Author: No wait, I'm Taemin**

**Kagami:...**

**Author: I would say I'm Park Kyung but I don't want to steal your identity...Dance Machine.**

**Kagami: I'm going to throw a basketball at you.**

**Author: BABY NO. Please review so I know you guys still love me. Please?**


	4. I'm ACTUALLY Back Guys

**Author: Haha...I never said which Monday or Sunday I was going to upload this chapter on...I really hate school sometimes.**

**Kagami: Are you actually done with your break now?**

**Author: For the time, yes. It's summer break now, so I hope to update more often and get back to my weekly updating.**

**Kagami: And then you'll take another four-month-long break, or until next year.**

**Author: Baby you know me so well.**

**Kagami: But your mom doesn't know you.**

**Author:...Kuroko, disclaimer please. **

**Kuroko: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the author takes claim to only her original character and her jokes.**

* * *

October thirty-first, also know as Halloween. An amazing opportunity for girls to dress up as prostitutes and not be arrested. As he scoped out the classroom he had just walked into, Kagami noted some of his fellow students dressed in costumes over their uniforms. The costumes ranged from simple witch cloaks and witch hats all the way to Blood+ costumes with a Seirin uniform.

"Rawr~...move. No seriously Kagami-kun, move." hearing an annoying voice behind himself, Kagami turned to see lavender eyes surrounded by toilet paper covering her entire body. Yes, this idiot actually put toilet paper around her body and came to school, acting like it was nothing.

"Are you supposed to be a mummy, Hakura?"

"Have you no imagination, Kagami-kun?" The girl asked in a dull tone, flailing her arms which had long toilet paper tails at the end. "I'm a toilet paper dispenser. Der-duh-der~."

"That's some imagination there." Said in a more dull tone than the previous statement.

"So Kagami-kun, want to hang out with me and my cousin later?" Chinatsu asked, attempting to act like a cool guy as she leaned against a desk, but ended up slipping on some toilet paper under her foot.

Seeing someone walk past her, the girl pushed a passing student, claiming that they tripped her. Their response? 'Why are you toilet paper dispensers so mean to me?' then he ran off crying.

"No." Kagami rejected shortly, ignoring the idiotic scene that had just taken place in front of him.

"How about some coffee?"

"No."

"How about something else?"

"No."

"...Do you want to do anything with me?"

"...No."

"Man, I'm being straight up rejected here." Chinatsu sighed, starting to feel discouraged.

"Just like the guy who asked out the author."

"Hey man, breaking down the fourth wall isn't cool. The author doesn't appreciate it, so if you do it again, I'll have to German Surplex you." she threatened, bringing up her clenched fist.

"You do realize that you just broke down the fourth wall too, right?" The male sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"No I didn't. I broke down the fifth wall, because I have swag like no other."

"I really want to punch you sometimes."

"DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. HELP. HE JUST THREATENED TO DRUG ME UP AND RAPE ME." The tennis player announced to the class which gave disgusted glares toward Kagami.

"Idiot! Stop screaming things like that. First it's in my room in the middle of the night and now you-" The red-head stopped, noticing others in the class giving him even more looks of disgust and shock. "Wait! Not like that!" He shouted, restraining himself from strangling the girl, knowing it would only help her case.

"Kagami-kun, I didn't know you were so dominant..." Kuroko said in awe as he casually walked into the pair's quarrel.

"Dammit Kuroko, I just said it wasn't like that." Kagami stated at he felt his eyes begin to twitch in anger.

"It was like this." Chinatsu whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

**Author: Sometimes I like to take really long breaks, come back for one day, and then take another three month break after promising to return soon, then come back with another short chapter that I cry because of.  
Kagami: Sometimes I like to pity your readers because of what you do to them.**

**Author: Don't hate. Let's just dance it out, son.**

**Kagami: I'm only dancing to Nillili Mambo, and I'm only rapping Park Kyung's part.**

**Author: Ohoho, I can tell already that you like to look ill dancing, like little Kyung.**

**Kagami: At least I can dance.**

**Author: You're right. I'm like T.O.P. Most of the time, I look like a confused elephant, and other times, MICHAEL JACKSON COMES INTO MY BODY. Sorry about coming out with another really short chapter. I really didn't know what to do with this chapter, but at the same time I didn't want to completely throw it away and start a new one. Alright guys, I'll do my part and try my best to update by next week, seeing as it's now summer break, so please help me by reviewing~.**


	5. Enter The Somewhat Cliche Love Rival

**Author: Hey, I'm actually back.  
Kagami: Is this reality?  
Author: Are you stupid? This is obviously a fanfiction.  
Kagami: …  
Author: Look Kagami, even if I'm the author, I can only make you so much smarter, so we have to work together, and you need to stop failing all those tests. Now while I explain to Kagami how to pick up his test grades, Kuroko will do the disclaimer.  
Kuroko: Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and the(lazy, pitiful, useless) author only takes claim to her original character and(stupid, un-original) jokes.  
Author:...I see we have some angst over my not updating for such a long time.  
Kuroko: That's not true. Will you hold this bomb for me and I'll take it back after it explodes.  
Author: What?  
Kuroko: What?**

* * *

"Oh God..._she's_ here again." Hyuuga slithered out, as if he was referring to a ghost. "KAGAMI MAKE HER GO AWAY." He ordered, pointing at Hakura, who stood at the gym entrance like any other day, watching them practice.

"Why are you going to make me give my life up like this? Aren't I important to the team?" Kagami stopped his practice shots, glancing from _her_ to his senpai. Why was it always him that had to take care of getting rid of her? Every time he told her to leave, she always gave this look that brought a chill up his spine, as if she were counting down the days he had left to live.

"Once you get rid of that girl, then you'll be important to the team." The upperclassman promised.

"BUT I'LL BE DEAD."

"Dammit. I hoped he wouldn't notice..." The captain mumbled under his breath as he turned away.

"Fine, whatever helps give us more practice time." The tall member finally gave up, slowly treading towards the female. As he walked to her, he pondered his last thoughts. How was he going to die? Was she going to smash his head through the floor? Maybe get into his house and smother him, or she might even get her dog to eat him. He looked out of the high windows, seeing what his last day was like. It was a sunny day, which gave him a little more confidence. Think about it, who, in an anime, manga, or drama, would be killed on such a nice and sunny day? Let's not break the laws of a fanfiction and just wait until a rainstorm to kill people off, alright?

Finally, he stopped in front of the shorter girl, sighing and rubbing the back of his slightly sweaty neck. "I don't know how to day this nicely, nor do I want to say this nicely, so: Leave."

"...But I don't want to." Chinatsu replied shortly, meeting eyes with maroon ones.

"Well I don't want you to come into my house in the middle of the night, but you still do that." Kagami rebutted, feeling more confident that before.

"Then why didn't you just take my key?"

The power forward stared down at the shorter girl, taking in her simple question before replying also with a question, "What?"

A slim smiled formed on the girl's dull face, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you think I'm stronger than you?" she asked, "You could probably take the key from me, without force. Just ask nicely and I'll give the key to you."

"...Please give me the key." He mumbled under his breath, looking around to make sure no one heard him begging for a key.

"Don't wanna."

"Some how I saw that coming." Kagami sighed, dropping his head to the ground. He really should stop believing in a girl who enjoyed coming into his house in the middle of the night. Maybe it would be okay if she was nice enough to cook him breakfast instead of just doing nothing but sitting and staring at his sleeping body.

He thought for a second, trying to remember why he even began talking with her to begin with, finally recalling he was ordered to get rid of her so the team could practice. "Hakura," He began, hoping he should listen this time, "You need to get lost so we ca—"

"Chinatsu, let's go." The red-haired pair turned to the side, hearing a light voice. Approaching the two was another girl. It was apparent she was from a different school by looking at her uniform, which differed from Seirin's uniform. The basketball player examined her face, caramel brown eyes slightly covered by short wavy sand-blonde hair.

"Ah, alright Mami." Chinatsu answered calmly, picking up her bag from the gym floor and beginning to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Kagami was completely shocked. How was it so easy to get of her? He honestly thought she glued herself to the floor when no one was looking. It normally took him literally ten minutes to get her to leave, yet all this girl had to do was say three words and she was gone.

"Kagami-kun, I know you want me to stay, but I have to make time for my friends. I can't spend every second of the day with you, even though you're my boyfriend." Chinatsu rolled her eyes, stopping to reply to the tall guy.

"Where was I when we started dating?"

"Sleeping. I can ask you a question in your sleep and no matter what it is, you'll answer 'Yes' every time." The tennis player informed calmly, nodding after she finished her statement.

"I'm changing the locks on my door."

"Dammit, now I have to get a copy of a new key..." She sighed nonchalantly. Before Kagami could snap at her and go on another rant about his much needed personal space, which would only be ignored, the two females walked away, giggling over stupid jokes.

* * *

"Sorry I had to leave so suddenly Kagami-kun, but I think it's best if we try to make time for our friends instead of being stuck to each other all the time." Chinatsu apologized dully that following morning once the two arrived at school, separately of course.

"Hakura, we're not dating. You have no idea how happy I was once you left. I cried tears of happiness." Kagami sighed, setting his bag on the cold desk in front of him. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye then finally asked who the girl from yesterday was.

"That's Sunihara Mami. She's my cousin from my dad's side." She answered shortly, wondering to herself why he had actually asked that. The basketball player remembered her talking about her cousin, which slightly disturbed him after realizing he actually remembered something about her. "She's been around me since we were children, so I guess you could call us childhood friends, which means that she'll fall in love with you, since that's really the only purpose for childhood friends."

"Last thing I need is another one of you stalking me and coming into my house while I'm sleeping." The male rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair. 'Maybe it's my womanl-MANLY intuition kicking in, but I feel like something's off about that girl...' He thought to himself, but soon dismissed it as just idiotic paranoia. 'Well, she doesn't seem crazy enough to come into my apartment at night while I'm sleeping. If anything, she seems like the one with more sense between herself and Hakura.'

* * *

"I've never been so wrong in my entire life. Even when I believed Hakura would come back with ice, I wasn't as wrong as when I believed that woman wasn't as crazy as her." Kagami sighed, staring at Mami as she stood across from his bed that night, at around 2:15 a.m. Her bright brown eyes shone almost scarily through the dark room, which made him feel even more scared then he secretly hid. "What do you want? I'm not going to date that psychopath, no matter what you say."

"What makes you think I want you to date her?" The cousin asked, her light voice almost hard to hear over the rain and thunder from outside.

"Did you at least make me breakfast."

"I don't even make myself breakfast."

"You're as useless as the author."

Mami shrugged off the insult, waving a section of hair out of her face. "Whatever," she said, not wanting to get into a childish fight...which she already was in. She walked toward the window, moving the dark blue drapes away to reveal the rain-filled dark sky. "What a dark and dreary time," The blonde stated, looking from Kagami to the window constantly. "It's just like one of those perfect killing scenes."

"Have you ever thought about going to a mental institute?" The half-asleep male asked honestly, staring at the female.

"Your mom,"

"..." He thought for a while on how to react to such a short, yet a very stupid answer, finally deciding it was best not to reply.

"I'll be short Kagami-kun," Mami once more began, turning away from the window and facing the now 75%-awake basketball player. "I want you to disappear from Chinatsu's sight. You two shouldn't be together any-"

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER TO BEGIN WITH."

"MAN DON'T INTERRUPT ME." The short female whined loudly, followed by a very unattractive sound, similar to Chewbacca's howl. "Now, if you're done being rude, I'll continue." she regained her cool, sighing and then finishing her command. "I don't think you can make her happy, so you should let her be with someone else who can make her happy."

"Like who?"

"Me, you unintelligent gorilla." Mami snapped, pointing violently at herself.

"...Wait what?"

"I love Chinatsu, so get away from her and let me be with her." She said once more, only this time more clearly, followed by dramatic thunder.

Kagami thought for a moment, processing that the girl had just confessed her feelings for his stalker girl, meaning she was a lesbian, and she had also snuck into his house in the middle of the night just to tell him this. In short, she was a crazy lesbian psychopath who would most likely kill him if he said he wouldn't let Chinatsu go.

"If I say that's fine with me, will you get out and let me sleep?" He asked, hoping for a certain answer.

"Of course."

"You have no clue how fine that is with me. It's so fine with me, I'm tempted to go run in a field of daisies right now, despite the rain and thunder outside." Kagami agreed, serious about the frolicking through a patch of daisies. He was finally free from that crazy stalker, so why shouldn't he be happy? As he listened to the sound of feet walking out, followed by the open and close of his front door, the basketball lover sighed happily, as if a maiden in love, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author: AWE YEAH. LESBIAN TIME. Who doesn't love lesbians? Kagami shut up.  
****Kagami: I didn't even say anything.  
****Author: Let's keep it that way. So earlier I tried to twist my ankle again in hopes of forcing myself to update constantly.  
****Kagami:...  
****Kuroko:...  
****Entire cast:…  
****Author: Guys love me...  
****Izuki: Let's just do the begging, and ignore how stupid the author can be sometimes. Reviews are greatly appreciated and seen as a gift from the gods to the author. When she sees only favorites and/or follows and no review, she becomes almost emotionless enough to become part of Vampire Night. Stop the madness and review. For more information on this disease, call 1-800-555-6969.  
****Author: Guys...please don't call the number.**


End file.
